Falling for Austin Moon (Auslly)
by pandalikescappuccino
Summary: What happens when Smart, Shy Ally Dawson starts to fall for Childish, Rebellious Austin Moon ? Ally just starts her 1st year of high school, but when she bumps into Austin Moon everything starts to change How could she dislike somebody so much ? Isn't it hard enough that she is partners with him in science and theatre ? But after a whole day with him her feelings start to change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's my first time writing a fanfiction story, so I am really sorry if it was rubbish.**

**Please tell me what you think and give me some tips on how to improve and to make this story better.**

**Thanks for reading xxxx**

Ally p.o.v

_Okay…. First day starting high school, I can do this, deep breath Ally deep breath…it's not like your alone your best friend Trish is there for you._

_Hey where is Trish ?!_ I thought to myself

I started to look around for Trish, we said that we would meet up by the old fountain, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I got out my phone and text her :

**Wher r u ? The bell will ring in 5 minutes !**

_Hey All gonna be late head on with out me._

I had to role my eyes, only Trish could be late on her first day of school. I grabbed my bag and started to head to class, just as I was texting Trish I hit in to somebody… Hard !

I fell backwards and dropped my phone,

"Hey watch it !" I shouted, rubbing my head.

"It's not my fault that your not looking where your going !" Somebody's voice said.

As I looked up to see who that arrogant person was, I saw a really cute boy, he was really tall, he had sandy blond hair , lovely brown eyes and well the most amazing smile… _Hey ! Wait why is he smiling ! He should have a worried expression on his face and be helping me up not just standing there !_

No matter how cute he is, he is gonna get it ! I thought

"Well are you going to help me up or not ?!" I snapped

"What's the magic word ?" he smirked

_Seriously ! He is going to play that game ?!_

Just as I was about to say something to him that would give my mother a heart attack, An awkward looking boy with long red hair wearing the most hideous clothes came running up to us with a cam recorder in his hands.

"Filmed it !" he squeaked, he had an unusually high pitched voice.

"Yeah but I couldn't do my awesome stunt cause she was in the way" blondie complained

"But what I filmed is even better, way funnier then.." he stopped in the middle of his sentence to look at me with a confused expression and said "why are you still on the floor ?"

_Good question._

Just as I was getting up, the bell rang.

Red head grabbed my hand and helped me up

_Well at least he had manners_

"Thanks" I said

I turned around to pick up my books but the blond boy all ready had them in his hands with a smug smile on his face. I snatched them off of him and stuffed them into my "_now very dirty" _bag.

"What no thank you ?" he asked

The only reply he got from me was a glare. As I walked away I heard him chuckling.

_God I really would like too slap him._

**Chapter 2 coming soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

My first class was science with a teacher called 'Mr Robbinson', I hated science the whole dissecting poor animals creped me out.

High school is so big, it took me 10 minuets to find my class room. Once I found it I knew class had already started.

I hate being the centre of attention, so you can imagine my embarrassment when I opened the door to find everyone that was seated and the professor who had already starting class looking at me, I felt my cheeks burning.

I walked up to the old man, with grey air and big bushy eyebrows.

"Sorry I'm late sir" I whispered wishing I could just sink into the floor, everybody was still looking at me.

"Oh don't worry deary, I always manage to get lost in this place, and I've been working here 30 years !"

I just wish he would stop talking, he is making this even more embarrassing !

"Your name deary ?" he asked

"Ally Dawson" I replied, my voice was a bit stronger now because nobody seemed to be paying attention any more.

"Okay miss Dawson you are at the back of the class next to Austin Moon." He informed me. I turned around to see who my partner was, and there he was the obnoxious boy who bumped into me. I looked to see if there was anyone else who was at the back of the class with no partner, but they where all taken.

Austin was not paying attention to me, he was to busy flirting with a blonde girl.

He only noticed that I was there when I sat down next to him, he raised his eyebrows

at me then a smile creped across his face.

"So you couldn't stay away from me then ?" he whispered. The blond girl was glaring at me, she was clearly mad that Austin wasn't paying attention to her any more.

"You wish !" I retorted

"Look I think you should be thanking me !"

"And why is that ?!" He was really getting on my nerves.

"Cause I have your phone" he shook my phone in front of me, my first reflex was to feel my pockets, nothing was there then I realised that I didn't pick up my phone just my books.

"Give it back !" I tried to snatch it out of his hands but he was too quick for me.

"Say thank you and I will." He answered, his hand was now up in the air with my phone, way out of my reach.

I was piratically climbing on top of him to get to my phone.

_This is so stupid ! _

When my knees where basically on his lap and I almost had my phone...

"Mr Austin Moon phones are not permitted in class!" Mr Robbinson informed us.

Austins mouth formed a shape of an O as the teacher took my phone.

"You may take it back at the end of the day Mr Moon" He told him.

"Oops" said Austin, he was shifting in his seat uncomfortably in his seat.

At this point I was fuming.

"_Oops _that's all you have to say _?! OOPS !" _I didn't care how load I was talking I have never been so mad at anyone I my life !

"I'm sorry I didn't see him there !" He replied just as load as me.

I realised that everyone except the teacher was looking at us, so I decided it would be best if I lowered my voice.

"Look whatever just meet me in front of this class room when the last bell rings so we can get my stupid phone !" I told him

"Fine !" he answered

"Fine !" I repeated, we didn't talk to each over for the rest of the day.

/

The last bell rang.

I just came out of Advanced English, my favourite subject. I love reading we just did a 2 hour annalyse on Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet, my favourite book.

After Science class I had the best day ever, I felt like walking on a cloud...

_Yup I am defiantly in love..._

Dallas I sighed as I said his name, the most perfect boy in the world, with his long brown hair, his angelic smile and his beautiful face.

He sat next to me in English, granted he didn't talk to me but still he chose to sit next to me !

I felt like I was walking on a cloud, it all came to an end when I saw Austin.

He was just leaning against the door talking to his red head friend, who I found out was called Dez. He is in the same French class as me, he always lifts up his hand to give the wrong answers... followed by more wrong answers.

"Well ?" I asked.

"It's locked" Austin told me

"Damn" I cursed. As I turned to walk away, because I was very tempted to kick Austin, I heard Dez Sing:

"I opened iiiiiit !"

"How did you open it ?" I asked him.

"With a hair clip." He told me with a proud smile.

I was confused.

"Why do you have a hair clip ?"

"Because it is an important thing to have, I have lots of important things in my bag:

like this leprechaun hat, a zalien poster, a rubber duck..."

As he continued to show me the bizarre stuff in his bag. I had to ask:

"Why do you have a rubber duck ?"

Dez had a hurt expression on his face, and started to rub his rubber duck.

Austin decided to answer my question.

"He says that if he sees a bath outside he will be able to go in it with his rubber duck."

I didn't quiet understand Dez's logic so I decided to go and get my phone and leave before Dez could show me anymore of his weird items in his bag.

Once I found it in the teachers desk. I went to open the door but it was locked.

I tried pushing it and pulling it but nothing worked.

"Uuugh !" I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dez can you open it ?" I asked him

"Can't" he told me

"Why not ?" cause I left my hair clip in my bag.

"Where is your bag" Austin asked

"Behind the door."

**Thanks for reading hoped you liked it chapter 3 is coming soon xxx**

**Pleas tell me what you thought xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT ?!" Austin and I screamed at the same time.

I didn't wait for Dezs reply. I rushed straight to the door and pulled and pushed with all my strength, which is not a lot...

"Ally it is not going to work. It is a self locking door." Austin told me.

"But in class today it was shut and I easily opened it." I was starting to panic, I had so many things to do : like finish all my homework in advance, learn all my lessons of by heart, clean up sonic boom, write more songs in my book...

"I don't know probably all the doors go on lock down after school finishes." He told me

"That's stupid !" I screeched

"Hey here's an idea, why don't you tell that to the door that locked us in here !" he shouted back.

I let out another frustrated sigh and kicked the door.

_Oww._ Okay so maybe that wasn't my best idea. I tried to walk back casually and sit down on the table. I didn't want to give Austin the satisfaction of knowing that I had actually hurt my self.

But it is hard to walk casually when it feels like a truck ran over your foot. Once I finally sat down I sighed with relief.

"So what are we going to do" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Your cell phone !" said Austin.

_My mobile of course ! _I reached to my pocket. Once I finally got it out, I hesitated who could I call who can I trust to come and save us without getting us into big trouble ?

Then I typed in the name of the only person I could think of : Trish.

As I called her I realised that I only had 1% battery left on my phone. Mr. Robbinson must off left it on the whole time.

_Please pick up... _

_Hey this is Trish leave a message after the beep ! Unless if it is my boss you can hang up now..._

I had no choice other than to leave a message:

"Trish I am stuck in the science lab the door won't open so please come and save me ! Oh and bring a hair clip !" then my phone turned off.

I turned to Austin and Dez "Phone's dead, I left Trish a message but who knows when she will get it. Have you guys got your phones on you, and know someone reliable to call ?"

"I have and I know who to call !" Dez told us.

"Perfect !" Austin got of the table and put his hand in front of Dez, instead of doing a manly fist bump like I thought they where going to do they did this weird hand shake and sung really high pitched _"What up ?!"_

I started laughing I had never seen anything like it. Austin glared at me, but Dez was to busy on his phone.

Once I calmed down. I listened to Dez on the phone.

_Hey this is Austin Moon you know what to do._

Dez left a message on Austins answer phone.

I just had to stare, how could any one be so stupid, Austin slapped his hand on his head.

"Done I left Austin a message. He is way more reliable then that Trish girl."

I continued to stare at Dez waiting for him to say "Gotcha !"

But he just at down and started humming.

"He is kidding right ?" I asked Austin

"Sadly no." He answered me and turned to Dez "Why would you call me ? I am stuck in the same room as you !"

"Ally asked if I knew any one reliable to call, and Austin was the first person I thought of." He stated.

"I meant Any one reliable that's not in this room !" I shouted and raised my hands in distress.

"Well you should of clarified that." he told me.

I was speechless absolutely speechless. I didn't know if I wanted to scream or cry.

I have meet the most frustrating people in my life, and ironically I am stuck with both of them in this tiny room. It is like somebody is out to get me.

"This is the worst day ever." I confirmed, about half an hour ago I was saying this was the best day ever, and now this happened...

"Well this is all your fault." Austin retorted

"My fault ! How is this my fault ?!" I screeched. How could he blame me ? It was clearly not my fault !

"Well If you hadn't insisted that we get your stupid phone than we wouldn't be in this situation !" He answered.

"WELL IF YOU HAD JUST GIVEN ME THE STUPID PHONE IN THE FIRST PLACE I WOULDN'T BE HERE STUCK WITH YOU !" I never screamed so loud in my life.

My throat really hurt.

"Do you think I like being stuck here with you ?! You are the most infuriating, know-it-all I have ever met !" He didn't shout quite as loud as me but still loud enough to make you flinch.

_Did he jut say that I am infuriating ? Has he met him self ?!_

"I...

Dez cut me off before I could say any more

"Both of you Stop it, you are scaring Ducky !"

_How ironic he has his duck on him but not his hair clip._

I think Austin was thinking the same thing as me, because I saw him role his eyes.

"Now both of you stop acting like children ! And just say your sorry." he told us.

"But I didn't do anything wrong, she started it." Austin complained.

"No I didn't he did !" I retorted. I felt like Austin and I where two little kids being told off by their dad.

"I don't care who started it I am finishing it ! Little Ducky is really upset because of you two ! Now say your sorry !" Dez put his hands on his hips and I really did feel like a little kid.

"Sorry." Austin said, but I knew he didn't mean it he just wanted his friend to shut up.

Dez smiled at Austin then looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and also said sorry.

Two hours passed by and none of us talked. I was lying down on the table, Austin was sitting at the back of the class room with his feet on the table, and Dez was at the teachers desk playing with his rubber duck.

_I hate that rubber duck._

I closed my eyes and tried not to worry about everything, but it was really hard. But something calmed me, it was singing, not from me but from somebody else. I turned around to find that it was Austin that was singing, not very loud he was just singing too himself oblivious that anyone was listening.

I hated his guts, but damn he is good. He was singing my favourite song _Hear me _by_ Imagine Dragons._ I closed my eyes and listened to him sing, it was soothing.

Once he finished the song, without thinking I blurted out :

"Wow your a really good singer" I wanted to slap myself, he is probably going to come up with a witty comeback. But to my surprise he just said :

"Thanks" And smiled, a genuine smile. I smiled back. And for the first time I didn't hate him, I actually saw him as a normal person, but our moment was soon interrupted by a loud bang.

I sat up and turned around to find Trish at the very back of the room.

"Trish" I ran up to her and hugged her. Her long dark frizzy hair was tied up in a bun, and she was wearing her work uniform this time she was working at "cell-fones-R- us"

"I got your message but I don't understand why you just didn't come out from this back door ?" She pointed behind her.

_Back door what back door ? _

I looked behind her to see in fact that there was a back door, that was slightly hidden by all the shelves.

"You got to be kidding me !" I exclaimed, how could we have not seen that back door ?

Austin walked up to us and said:

"So your telling me that we spent 3 hours in this stupid place when all we had to do was just walk out of that door ?"

Trish nodded her head, her eyes where dancing with amusement.

"Well now I feel stupid" Dez commented, not making the situation any better.

I grabbed my school bag and walked out of the door.

Just as I was leaving I heard someone call my name. I knew it was Austin I recognised his voice.

Once he caught up to me he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Look Austin I am really tired and I'm not in the mood for the game _who blames who._ So can you just go please." I explained, I did feel really tired, but there was something else that was bugging me but I didn't know what.

"Look Ally, I am not here to argue" He took a deep breath and started his speech:

"We are never going to be best friends, I'm not even sure that we will be friends. I just think that it is stupid that we keep on fighting like this, why don't we just call it quits" He put out his hand in front of me. Cautiously I shook it.

"Okay quits." And I really meant it.

He grinned at me. "Good cause, being on your bad side is dangerous. I just learnt that lesson today"

I just rolled my eyes and waked away.

I may not like Austin Moon, but I don't hate him any more maybe he's not so bad ?

**Thanks again for reading xxx**

**Tell me what you thought. Chapter 4 is coming soon xoxo**


End file.
